As shown in FIG. 1, in a known air fryer, an air guide is often provided protruding from the inner bottom surface of the fryer body. An air fryer is known from the Chinese Patent ZL200880131179.7, where a food preparation chamber is provided in a fryer body 1, a liner 2 is disposed on the bottom of the food preparation chamber of the fryer body 1, a frying basket 3 is provided within the liner 2, an electrical heating tube 4 is arranged above the frying basket 3 and a fan 5 is further located above the heating tube 4. The side wall of the frying basket is a planar plate 30, and the bottom of the frying basket is a grid 31. An air channel 6 is provided between the liner 2 and the frying basket 3, the center of the bottom of the air channel being provided with at least one air guide 9 having a complex concave and convex configuration. With this type of air fryer having the above structure, although air is guided to converge upwards so that food within the frying basket 3 can be heated uniformly, the air guide of the liner having the complex concave and convex configuration is difficult and expensive to manufacture, and is also troublesome when cleaning of the fryer bottom is performed.